


reputation

by chlobeax



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Brotherhood, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Just a bunch of dorks, Post-Promised Day, Taylor Swift - Freeform, ling and mei sibling love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlobeax/pseuds/chlobeax
Summary: just a bunch of songs that remind me of these dorks that i miss.





	1. dress

**Author's Note:**

> dress makes me feel so many edwin vibes. and since my sisters and i just finished fmab for like the fifth time i knew i had to write this

_ Our secret moments in a crowded room _

_ They've got no idea about me and you _

The small moments. That’s what mattered so much to Winry. The time when Ed was there before the Promised Day, the day he and Al returned home with their bodies, etc.. She stole glances with him when at dinner around family. They’d laugh in her room after the fights they had, talk for hours. Al had already suspected something and he wrote to Mei about it often. 

“Win?”  Ed knocked on her door. Ed had heard something coming from her room. He knew she was crying. He knew she could, he wasn’t going to stop her, she fulfilled his promise, she’s allowed to cry. “Are you okay, can I come in?” He asked outside her door. It was cracked open, liked she always had it. 

“Please,” A small voice choked from inside the room. Ed slowly opened the door wider to see Winry sitting on her bed, her face buried in her knees. He knew what it was. It was about him and his brother. 

He rushed to her side. He pulled her close to him telling her it was going to be okay, telling her to take her time, and making sure she had someone she trusted. 

_ There is an indentation in the shape of you _

_ Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo _

They were all sitting in the living room of the Rockbell estate talking amongst themselves. Friends from Xing had arrived for a visit. Even if Ling was the new Emperor of Xing, he was the same old Ling, making Ed spend some sort of payment on him. 

Winry was in the middle of a conversation with Mei when her eyes caught Ed smiling. His eyes opened as he continued his conversation with Al and Ling. The gold of his eyes made her melt. She used to not notice the beauty of his eyes. Now that he was older, his eyes were more present to her. His eyes also matched his tied golden hair. He looked so much like his father, which he doesn’t like to admit. She loved him, and he did too.

_ All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation _

_ My hands are shaking from holding back from you _

Winry waited. She waited for the day the love of her life and his brother to come back with their bodies back. When they did Winry cried more than she had when they left. And maybe she could tell Ed how she’s been feeling since Briggs. 

She finally got some alone time with him, since he stopped worrying about his brother. They sat in her room in awkward silence. “So..” Winry tried to break the silence. “How’s the arm?” Was the only thing she thought to say. I mean they haven’t had the chance to talk since he got back. 

“Good, feels weird to have back,” He said sheepishly. “Feels weird to be back here,” He smiled.

That smile made Winry weak. Maybe she could tell him. Before she could think of what she was going to say, her mouth was speaking for her.”Ed,” She said softly. 

“What is it?” He looked over at her.

In his eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. Her sky blue eyes were like crystal when he looked in them. He realized that wasHawkeye said was right, he was in love with Winry Rockbell. He may have dreamed of being with her, but he knew she had other things on her mind, with Al being back and okay. 

“What happened at the train station that one time,” He knew what she was talking about, the promise. “Why did you do it?”

“Because, seeing you cry hurts, because,” He stopped himself.

“Because?” She pushed, wanting to hear more.

“Riza said something to me before I left for Briggs,” Ed was really telling her this. 

“What was it?”

_ All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting _

_ My hands are shaking from holding back from all this  _

“Riza knew the reason I wasn’t telling you a lot, pushing you away from the danger,” He looked down at the floor, fidgeting with his hands. “She knew I was protecting you from the truth because I was in love with you, I told her it was nothing,” He met her gaze again. It was shocked. “And to be completely honest she was right,” Winry’s face softened. 

“I’m in love with you, too, I have been for a while, you protect me,” Winry smiled. She moved closer to him. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Her hands moved to cup his face. 

_ Say my name and everything just stops _

_ I don’t want you like a best friend _

When they pulled away, the first thing he said was, “Winry,” 

_ Did that really happen? Did he just kiss me?  _ Winry asked herself.

“I want you as more than a best friend, I thought I’d never get to tell you,” Winry smiled. 

“Me too, but what are we going to do about telling people, like Al and Granny?” Ed asked. Winry hadn’t thought about that, maybe they could keep a secret for a while, something that was just for them.

“We don’t have to tell them anytime soon,” Winry smiled.

“I’m fine with that,” Ed smiled before pulling her into another kiss.

_ Only bought this dress so you could take it off _

_ Take it off _

The wedding day. Ed had never been more nervous. He was marrying his best friend, what could go wrong. His brother was going to be his side the entire time. Mustang was making sure no one crashed, that may have been the only reason he was invited, that and he was Riza’s plus one. 

He’d see the love of his life being walked down by his own brother, which Al insisted on himself. He'd see her in her beautiful wedding dress and fall weak. 

He was standing at the altar bouncing on the balls of feet. Winry entered on the arm of Alphonse Elric. She was more breathtaking than Ed had pictured. The smile on her face was so big and beautiful. This was better than anything he’d ever dreamed of.

They arrived at the altar. Al let her go giving her and his brother a tight hug, before taking a seat next to Mei Chang, his girlfriend.

“You look more than amazing,” He said breathlessly.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” She winked.

_ Carve your name into my bedpost _

_ 'Cause I don't want you like a best friend _

Winry had been cleaning her and her fiancee's bedroom for when he gets home from his trips when she stumbled across something. She moved a pillow spotting something in the wood of their bedpost. A carving. It simply said,

_ w+e+a _

_ 4 ever _

She smiled. They had written it when they were kids and Granny was so mad, maybe she’d show Ed and Al. Yeah, they’d love to see it.

She then sat there remembering the days they had before the accident.

  
  
  
  



	2. sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile
> 
> Almei make me soft

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

 

Mei had never run so fast. Al had sent her letter to meet him at a restaurant in Xing. The letters were something she loved getting, but he was actually here in Xing. Sure he was with Zampano and Jerso, but he was there. She’d get see how he looked, how he was doing, and she’d get to hear his voice again. 

Alphonse, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He _was_ going to see the girl he’d been crushing on for quite a while. He tried getting advice from his brother, Zampano, and Jerso. They didn’t do anything. He spent half the morning hogging the hotel bathroom doing his hair and other things his brother would be teasing him about. When he finally left it, feeling confident, Zampano and Jerso eyeing.

“Did you really need to hog the entire fucking bathroom?” Jerso asked him, arms folded. 

“Sorry,” Al laughed sheepishly. “I’m just a little nervous to see her again,” Al walked over to the bed to grab some stuff he would bring with him.

“You’re really gonna bombard her with questions when you see her?” Zampano stopped him, making him drop his notes and books. “You haven’t seen the Princess in two years, and you’re in love with her, and you’re gonna ask _her questions?_ ” 

“On none other than _alkahestrey_!” Jerso added.

“Oh, I guess you’re right, but then we might have nothing to talk about,” Al set everything down.

“You two have been writing to each other for two years, you’ll find something,” Zampano said to him before pushing out the door.

“Wait, Zampan- okay,” Al said as the door shut. 

 

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

 

It was a quiet night in Resembool. That was until you get to a small hill of the Rockbell estate. All you heard that night was two brothers yelling at each other over protection. It was something they had fought about before, but this was harder, harder for Mei to watch. Winry had been through this and told her it was the hardest thing to watch. Mei had been visiting Amestris for Ed and Winry’s wedding, she wasn’t expecting to get to the house hearing her best friend yelling at his older brother. It was a sight.

Winry had pulled her away into her room with Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. _They look well, better than the last time I saw them._ Mei thought to herself. “I’m so sorry you had to be here with this started, Mei,” Winry apologized. “We thought it was going to be a normal night, but while waiting for you, Ed said something that may have angered both of them,” The poor girl sighed. 

Riza rubbed her back calmy. “We thought it was best to let them were themselves out before we talk them,” The last times Mei had seen Riza Hawkeye, she’s either be wearing her military uniform or her grey jacket and casual clothing. Today she had seen her in a normal turtle neck with blue jeans, Mustang was wearing his normal three-piece suit. “Then you came and we knew they wouldn’t hear you knock, so we got you,”

“Does this happen often?” Mei asked softly.

“It hasn’t happened since they left the fifth laboratory,” Mustang sighed. 

Downstairs the yelling had stopped, so Winry stepped out to grab her fiancee, probably to scold him, and Mei still wanted to say hi to Alphonse. She walked down the stairs to see Al sprawled out on the couch his hands halfway pushed through his golden hair and his eyes closed and irritated. 

He stilled looked pretty in her opinion. She was over her childhood crush and the two were best friends now, but she couldn’t help but stare at him. “Oh hey Mei,” Al’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “When did you get here?” He was now sitting straight up, his hair messier than before. 

“Oh, um, about 10 minutes ago, Winry let me in,” She smiled back at him. 

“Oh so I’m guessing you heard all of that _,”_ He said hoping she would lie to him and say ‘no’.

“Yeah, but Winry told me it happens before, I’m not gonna get mad at my best friend for a fight that wasn’t his fault,” She smiled and clapped her hands together. 

“So we can agree it was Ed’s fault,” He held his arms out, waiting for a hug.

“Oh totally, we can safely rule that out,” She laughed and returned his hug.

 

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

 

Mei shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be standing in front of her boyfriend’s room asking for help with a small nightmare at three in the morning. But she was. She knocked frantically for a few seconds, not wanting to be in the dark for much longer, before turning away and leaving. A few seconds after she started walking she heard the door rush open. “Mei? Mei, was that you?” 

She turned around before running back to the light of his room. She grabbed onto him tightly. It wasn’t long before he returned the hug tightly. “Hey, what’s up?” He said once they pulled away. He pulled her inside so they wouldn’t wake anybody up.

“Uhm,” She didn’t want to say nightmares. “I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to see if you were up,” She smiles knowing it wouldn’t cut for him.

“Yeah that’s not the reason,” He smiled. “I know you, Mei it’s okay to admit you have nightmares, I’d be worried if you didn’t,”

“You’d be worried either way,” She sighed. 

“Just tell me,” He looked her in the eye. “What happened to not keeping secrets, huh?” His smile was sweet with a hint of sentimental laughter. 

 

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m weak,” She sighed looking down. 

“Like hell, I think you’re weak, you’re the strongest girl I know if you have nightmares,” Al grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bed. “I have them, come on, just tell me what happened.”

“It was about you, back on the Promised Day,” She sighed. “When you blocked that one attack, it ruined the seal, Al,” Tears were forming in her eyes.

“I died didn’t I?” He asked softly.

“Your body just fell apart, Ed couldn’t handle it, neither could I, Ed wouldn’t fight without you,” She fell into a hug again. She could feel the tears staining his shirt. 

“Hey,” He pulled her up to face him. His golden eyes had so much in love them. “I’m still here, right? And I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon, okay,” He smiled.

“I know, I know,” She connected her lips to his. “And I’m not leaving either.”

 

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 

Al was sitting in his room in Resembool just reading. Hiding out away from Ed and Winry who were one mistake away from yelling at each other for five minutes just to make out with each other. The only thing covering them was the loud thunder and rain.

He was sitting comfortably until his brother came into the room. He seemed calm, not disheveled. “Hey,” He simply said.

“What happened to cooking with your wife?” Al teased him. 

“We’re done, I just came up to tell you, also Mei’s outside,” Ed said laying down on his bed. He’d gotten used to his brother sharing a room with him and sometimes he’d sleep in there during the day, so they had just decided to keep it in there. 

Al stopped everything he was doing, frantically got up, yelled at his brother, and ran downstairs. He flung open the door to see Mei Chang about to knock. She was _soaked_. She apparently didn’t tell Al she was at the train station and had to walk here in the rain.

“Hey, Al!” She smiled. He’d closed the door behind him, knowing Granny wouldn’t want her inside. Plus then they’d be even. Equivalent Exchange, right? 

“What are you doing here?” Al said over the rain. It was dark, the light from the windows help him see her face. They’d been together since before Ed’s wedding, but they never told anyone, Al felt it was funny to do what his brother did to him. 

“I thought I’d surprise my boyfriend, but this happened,” She gestured to the rain and laughed.

“It’s a surprise no doubt, you should’ve let me pick you up,” He finally pulled her into a hug. 

“That would’ve ruined the surprise,” She laughed into him. She finally met his shoulder in height at 16, she hated how tall he was.

“Well I mean, Brother ruined it, telling me you were outside,” He took her face in his and connected their lips.

“I missed you.”

 

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_

 

He didn’t like seeing Mei in pain, it made him feel pain. Here she was crying into him over something that had happened to her. She still wouldn’t tell him what had happened. She just sat with him trying to find her breath and her voice again. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” He soothed her. Mei talked to him all the time to calm herself down if it was something Ling said, her father or something just frustrated her. But she just wouldn’t tell him what this was about. So he just tried his best to make her smile. Playing with Shao Mai, messing with her hair, telling her childhood stories, or telling her jokes. She eventually started to smile and laugh along with him, which made him feel so much better in every way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me other places
> 
> instagram; sami.editx  
> tumblr: chlobeax

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere.
> 
> tumblr: chlobeax  
> instagram: sami.editx


End file.
